Patch Notes - 1.1.40.37
Version: 1.1.40.37 Announced: 2015.12.16 Released: 2015.12.20 Hero Changes # New Hero: Robin. Mid row Marksman. Might look cute usually, but his ultimate turns him into a ferocious beast. #* Skills #*# Primitive Fury: Turns into a Christmas beast and leaps at his prey, dealing physical damage and knocking the target airborne. His beast form increases his armor, magic resist, and max health limit. He will also cause an avalanche that deals huge AoE damage to surrounding enemies. #*# Fruit Pie: Throws a fruit pie at the enemy, ricocheting off up to 2 targets before returning to his hand. The pie deals damage to the enemy and steals 40 pts of energy. #*# Candy Bag: Uses collected candies to charm a random target. The charmed target will turn and attack his or her own teammates. #*# Excitement: Gets extra energy from basic attacks. # York and Ruby are now pure physical damage heroes. York’s 3rd skill Smoke Bomb and Ruby’s 2nd skill Ion Cannon are now physical damage, and their ability power growth has been removed. Note: Due to the change, after the update York and Ruby’s battle power may go up or down, but actual damage ability will stay the same. # Slightly enlarged Pandarus’ Awaken skill AoE range, but the damage has not been lowered. # Slightly lowered Bibo’s skill cooldown. # Slightly lowered Spartacus’ skill cooldown. # Lowered the range of Sebastian’s Time Bomb. # Improved Crabbie’s skill animations. # Slightly lowered the “Dark Saint” Theresa’s Magic Scorch range. # Some heroes got new names. System Changes # Added an Easter egg to the main page (hint: Christmas tree). Go try it out! # All new Christmas-themed login page. # New Tower Defense stage added: 8-5 # Heroes that advance to Orange +1 can now get a bonus increase to their base attributes. # Increased the max skill point limit. Also reduced the time it takes to regen skill points. # Improved the VK account binding system. After the update players will be able to login normally to account bound to VK. # Added an optional download pack to boost gaming experience and avoid having to download resources mid-game. # Now completing any Elite/Legend stage 3 times will complete the To Do list task. # Added more designs that can be used for Alliance flags. Improvements # Improved chat interface and hero skill interface performance. # Added a notice for binding accounts. # Added a special effect to Awaken Essence to remind players to accept Awaken Quests. # Alliance Duel records will now show records of challenges you made. # Added a special effect when a Boss’s ultimate is interrupted in Team Raid battles. # Improved the controls experience for zooming in on the World Map. # Added a player’s alliance to the favorites folder. # Improved the red dot notification system for Intel. # Fixed the problem with heroes sometimes not being able to get exp. # Fixed a problem with the damage of Alma’s ghosts being too high sometimes in stages. # Fixed a problem with the arrow in Intel sometimes being backwards when allies are reinforcing a player. # Fixed FB binding crash for iOS 9.0 and above. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes